Spinning is the process of forming yarns from fiber strands. The existing spinning systems may be divided into two main categories, namely, continuous spinning systems and non-continuous spinning systems. In continuous spinning, the fiber strand fed to the spinning system follows a continuous path throughout the entire spinning process from the feeding point to the yarn package. Ring spinning and compact spinning are two examples of continuous spinning systems. Continuous spinning systems generally produce high-quality yarn, and a wide diversity of yarn styles, but suffer from a low productivity rate. On the other hand, non-continuous spinning systems generally have high production rates, but produce relatively low-quality yarn.
The main factor that limits the production rate of ring-spinning systems is the friction between the traveler and the ring. This friction generates heat sufficient to burn the traveler if its speed is increased over a certain limit. Therefore, either the speed of the system must be kept below a certain limit to prevent damage to the traveler and/or the traveler will be damaged and will have to be replaced frequently. Various attempts have been made to reduce the friction between the traveler and the ring. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,932,152 and 3,851,448 disclose ring-spinning systems wherein the ring is supported in space by either magnetic force or air pressure to prevent the ring from contacting the stationary parts of the system.
These two systems use air pressure to stabilize the ring in the transverse direction in addition to the magnetic repulsion force. Simultaneously using two different types of stabilizing forces to stabilize the ring complicates the ring-spinning system and makes the system unsuitable for industrial applications because the stabilizing forces tend to be difficult to control. Moreover, the absence of a control system makes such systems uncontrollable in the case of start-up operation and in the case of yarn breakage. In addition, the power required by such systems to provide the necessary air pressure and magnetic forces renders them unsuitable for industrial application because they are economically inefficient.
A need exists for a ring-spinning system in which the speed and productivity limitations imposed by the traveler are eliminated. A need also exists for a ring-spinning system that utilizes a suspended ring and that has the ability of stabilizing the suspended ring with a high degree of precision. A need also exists for a ring-spinning system that is capable of producing high quality yarn at a high rate of production, and that is economical in terms of power consumption.